Compassion in a cold heart
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: A lone Helghast is stranded in a ruined settlement, he has to make it to the pickup point soon or be left stranded. But other problems arise that he must deal with. idk about the title though lol P


disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, but I do own Killzone 2!!

(A/N) alright, se here's the truth people, I've misplaced the next chapter for most of my stories. I don't know where the next chapters for The Life of a Pirate and Just another day in paradise =(. Ive been searching through files, places I usually store back ups and my little flash drives. But, to no avail, so now, I will have to start from scatch and try to write out the chapters. So for a temporary time, my stories will be on hold (I'm posting this so I don't post a chapter with _just_ an author's note). But on another note, I got killzone 2! I'm loving this epic game! Ive been playing multipayer for i don't know how many hours! But seriously, I'm up for a match anytime(if I can squeeze it in my schedule)! My PSN name is The_Gilgamesh

So if you actually read this authors note, hit me up for a game, I love Killzone 2!!!!

* * *

He woke to a feeling of heaviness. His body ached and his ears rang. The young solider laid with a stillness that could easily be mistaken for a soulless body. His uniform was a mess of dirt, blood and mud. A barely hanging on strip of fabric on his chest read in formal letters; Ramon. When his vision came swimming into focus the beaten riflemen realized he was on his back. The sky above looked an ominous grey. Illuminating with unseen strokes of lightening. Groaning with pain the Helghast sat up. His movements were sluggish, like moving through molasses. With shaking knees he obtained his goal of standing up.

The surrounding area was in a pitiful state. But that's what a firefight with rockets mixed in would do. Fires scattered throughout the rubble were clashes of color not commonly seen. Grabbing onto a chunk of fallen wall he steadied himself, regaining his breath. Ramon felt as though someone was sitting on his chest. Surveying the area he hoped his memory wouldn't fail him. If he recalled correctly, a rendezvous point was to be used in case something like this happened. Calculating quietly as he stood, he figured the round up point was maybe a two days walk, maybe more; from his current location.

Ramon pushed off from the rock and dared to walk on his own. Pain shot through his left leg, but with a trained stubbornness he ignored it. Looking throughout the rubble and debris he hoped to find a working gun. Anything to arm himself against the hypothetical enemy that might still be lingering about. His breathing though came in short, struggle coughs. A pain in his chest not so easily ignored. As he continued on and the simple task of breathing became more harder, he deduced he had at least a couple ribs broken. When a more violent cough overtook his body he crumpled to his knees. A searing hot pain ran through his ribcage.

With shaking hands he pulled his mask away, glistening blood stared him back in the face. A grimace formed on his lips, but the sight didn't deter him. Using his uniform he wiped his mouth and the substance from his mask. Resituating the important device he hefted himself up. A shaky breath passed through his lungs.

Standing for a moment he looked around, looking for a glimmer of hope. A sliver of relief flicked through his nerves when he spotted the APC his squad and him came ridding in on. With quicker, stumbling, steps he hurriedly made his way over to the monster. The ominous looking piece of machinery a god send at that moment.

Upon reaching the beast he could see where the shells of the ISA guns dared to pierce its armor. The poor vehicle was worse for wear though having taken more then a few frag grenades. Climbing up the back he managed to climb up to the open top. With a grunt he dropped himself down into the cockpit. A frown creased Ramon's brow as he saw his slaughtered teammates laying haphazardly on the controls. With little mind to his comrades he rummaged through the small cockpit; muttering under his breath on how they should have used a dropship.

After getting low enough he grabbed eagerly at the gun that had fallen from his teammates' hands onto the floor. Popping the magazine out he briefly checked to make sure the standard issue rifle had rounds; it was barely used. Shoving it in till it clicked Ramon took a moment to get his breath calmer. As he sat their on one knee he felt as though he was hearing something, something out of place. Looking up he stood and slowly pulled himself out of the tank.

Taking a seat on the rim of the entrance Ramon looked around, wondering if maybe he was hearing things on his radio. No, there was a faintness to the sound that made him stock still. Slowly shifting about he slid down the vehicle and onto the ground. The muzzle of his newly obtained gun hit the ground. Walking, more like staggering a little still, forward he turned his head back and forth. Ramon felt the unhealthy emotion of paranoia creep into his nerves. Pulling the gun up into both hands he was ready to take down any ISA dog that might come popping up. Walking forward he tried to follow the sound, it was getting stronger. It wasn't until he was more then close did he realize that it wasn't some ISA solider, no, it was the sound of a child. Lowering his gun he ducked and leaned to see if he could more accurately spot the source.

"Hey!" Ramon's voice seemed to break the silence. The crying suddenly stopped, only to take up again a few seconds later.

Ramon hesitated, torn between self-preservation and the more compassionate part of himself. His head snapped to the right when pieces of rubble clattered to the ground. A small child came stumbling out from behind the cover. The crying youngster spotted him instantly, his illuminating orange goggles giving him away to the child. He watched frozen, with an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up from his stomach. The small boy scrambled over rubble and fallen walls to come running over.

The solider was ripped from his conflicted thoughts when the child threw their arms around him. The impact making Ramon stagger back and use his gun for leverage. Hesitantly Ramon put a hand on the child's head of thin blonde hair, wondering if the small Helghast would ever stop crying. The child was burying his face into the young man's uniform, shaking with an inconsolableness sadness.

"Boy," Ramon spoke, hoping to get the child's attention. "Hey!" A loud sob wrecked the boy's frame and he looked up at Ramon with glassy brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he spoke slowly, calmly.

Like a fish the boy opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again. A choked cry spilled from his throat and more tears came tumbling down his cheeks, though quieter this time. Ramon stood still, letting the boy stain his uniform with scared and fearful tears. Breathing evenly Ramon ignored the pain in his chest as he waited, the youth probably feeling more pain then he ever would. When the tears _did_ subside he was able to get the boy's full attention.

"What's your name?" he asked again more firmly.

"A-Alder, Alder Blitzkrieg," the boy's wavering voice had Ramon straining to hear it. He stared down at the boy's dirt and blood smeared face.

"Alder," he spoke the name quietly, the boy looked at him. "where are your parents?"

The boy stared up at him with lost eyes, a slow realization setting in that he didn't know where anyone was. Tears started to gather in his eyes. Ramon dreaded the crying, so he spoke instead.

"Never mind then, let's go."

Tugging gently at the boy's arms he pulled the thin child off of him. Looking around briefly to get his bearings he motioned for Alder to follow. They set off in the direction Ramon was pretty sure the rendezvous point would be. Using the Gun as a temporary crutch he started to walk away. Though his progress was hindered when there was no sign of Alder following. Glancing over his shoulder he stared at the boy. Alder looked at him, standing in his dirty school uniform, he hoped the child wouldn't get attached to him. Lifting his right hand he held it out for the boy. In a small moment of desperation the boy stumbled forward, eagerly taking the humane gesture. Grabbing with greedy hands Alder took the Ramon's hand and together they made the slow journey out of the ruined settlement.


End file.
